Overcoming Darkness That Is Coming For You
by lexylynn
Summary: What started out as a normal day, became anything but that for the tree hill gang. Someone brings a gun into school, but he is not alone. You think that's the worst of it? Think again and read to find out.
1. Normal Is To Hard To Find These Days

**Overcoming Darkness That Is Headed Right For You **

**Normal Is Just To Hard To Find These Days- Chapter 1**

**I do not own anything!!! Strictly for entertainment purposes! **

**Please Enjoy **

Nathan and Haley walked into Tree Hill High like any other day.

You know, they say that normal is overrated and that people like surprises and adventures. But it's only when normal goes away that you realize how ungrateful you have been to normal. How ungrateful you have been to everyday

life. Sure, some people seek adventure, but adventure doesn't always mean fun, does it? Of course not.

As Nathan and Haley were walking to there lockers, they saw Lucas and Brooke.

Nathan- Hey guys, whatsup?

Lucas- Nothin really, kinda worried about the first game of the season though.

Brooke- It's true, that's all the guys been talking about...

Haley- Well, he's not the only Scott whose been talking about the game.

Nathan- I haven't been talking about it that much.

Haley- Yeah.. right.

Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, and especially Haley laughed at that statement. But the laughter stopped when a bullet rang through the air. Brooke looked around surprised and scared all at the same time.

Brooke- What the hell was that?!

Haley- We have to get to a lock down area.

The four tried to get to a classroom but the hallways were so hectic. No one could barely move in a straight line. Brooke suddenly stopped.

Brooke- Wait! You guys, what about Peyton?

Lucas, Nathan, and Haley froze.

Lucas- Do you know where she was last?

Brooke- No, I haven't seen her at all this morning.

Haley took out her cellphone and sent a text to Peyton.

Brooke- What are we supposed to do?

Nathan- Well, I can tell you what we're not supposed to do. Stand here like idiots.

Brooke- Well we can't leave without her!

Haley looked at them and screamed.

Haley- Shut up guys, she's fine. She didn't even come in to school today, she was too upset about Ellie.

Lucas- Alright, come on. We have to get somewhere safe.

That being said, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Lucas went off into a random classroom, shut out the lights, and waited for the coast to be clear. Haley looked over at Nathan.

Haley- What are we supposed to do now?

Nathan- Wait until they go away.

Brooke- Hold on.. what do you mean they? There's more than one?

Lucas- Maybe.

Brooke was almost in tears and took out her cellphone.

Haley- Who are you calling?

Brooke- The police.

Lucas- Don't you think someone did that already?

Brooke- Yeah, but we should let them know where we are...

Nathan- True.

Just then the door opened and the group of four looked up in fear. Sure enough, as their luck would have it, five men walked in with ski masks on. One of the men, who they all assumed were the brains of the operation, smiled and looked down upon the four teens who were sitting on the floor in shock.

Man #1- Well look what we have here, two brother basketball boys, student council president, and a rock star. Don't you wish you could have faked sick today?

The man, along with the other four of his men, laughed at his not so funny statement.

Lucas- How do you know who we are?

Man #1- You worry about that later, sport. Right now, I think you should worry about you and your brother, and your girlfriend, and your best friend.

The man then looked up at his partners in crime.

Man #1- Time to make some dough boys!

Nathan, Haley, Lucas, and Brooke looked at each other, with nothing but fear and tears lurking in their eyes.


	2. My Heart Is The Worst Kind Of Weapon

**Overcoming Darkness That Is Headed Right For You **

**My Heart Is The Worst Kind Of Weapon- Chapter 2**

**I do not own anything once again!! Credits to Fall Out Boy For The Title Of The Chapter!**

**Keep Enjoying!! Thanx for all the great reviews too! You guys keep my fingers moving! **

Outside Tree Hill High

Karen, Dan, Keith, and Whitey were standing outside the school, along with the police and running students. Dan walked up to one of the police officers in rage.

Dan- Do you mind telling how the hell a bunch of maniac's get into a school with guns?!

Police Officer- Sir, please remain calm we are doing all we can to get the situation under control.

Dan- Well, keep up the good work moron.

Someone called Dan's name from the distance along with Karen, Keith, and Whitey. Once all the parents were gathered up together, a detective went over to them to reveal some bad news.

Detective Riley- Hello, my name is Detective Riley and I am leading this investigation.

The Detective shook all of their hands except for Dan's hand because Dan didn't offer it.

Dan- Do you mind telling what the hell is going on?

Detective Riley- We got a text message from a girl named Brooke Davis. I have to tell you, that the situation doesn't look good.

Keith- What's going on Detective?

The Detective looked at the four adults in sympathy, not wanting to reveal the news.

Dan- Hello? I believe he asked you something.

Detective Riley- There are four hostages inside one of the classrooms with five men with guns.

Karen looked at Keith in fear.

Keith- Who is in the classroom?

The Detective looked at the parents again, he really did not want to tell them who was in the room. How would anyone else feel about revealing such horrible news? Not so good.

Dan- DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM ANSWERING QUESTIONS!?

Detective- The hostages are Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Brooke Davis, and Haley James Scott.

Karen immediately broke down into tears at the mention of her son's name. Not to mention all of his best friends.

Dan- Are you telling me that my kids are in there, and you're standing here doing nothing?!

Detective Riley- We are doing all we can.

Karen- Please, you need to do something.

Whitey walked up to Karen and put his arm around her.

Whitey- Everything is going to be fine, Karen.

Peyton's House

Peyton was sitting in her room, thinking about Ellie when she thought watching the news was a good idea. It was not until after she turned it on that she realized it was a pretty sucky idea.

Reporter- I am standing outside Tree Hill High School where a hostage situation is currently in affect. So far, what we have now is that five people in ski masks came rushing into the school with guns in hand. A text message from a girl inside, claims that they are holding her, along with three other students hostage. The hostages are Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Haley James Scott, and Brooke Davis. We will keep you updated.

Peyton turned off the TV and just stared off into space for ten minutes. She grabbed her jacket and ran off toward her school in her car.

Inside The Classroom

Man #1- Alright, give me your cellphones!

The four teens slid there cellphones over to the man. By this time, the men have taken off their masks, but none of the kids recognized any of them. They were all wondering how the hell they knew who they were.

Man #1- Here's the deal kids. My buddy just got off the phone with the police. We want one million dollars or we start shooting you, starting with the rock star over there.

The man walked up to Haley and touched her cheek. Nathan got real pissed and stood up.

Nathan- Stay the hell away from my wife!

The man looked at Nathan with anger in his eyes. He grabbed Nathan's collar and shoved him up against the wall.

Man #1- I make the orders here kid! Not you!

Lucas then stood up to come to the defense of Nathan.

Lucas- Leave him alone!

The man put his arm around Nathan's neck and put a gun to his head. Haley, Brooke, and Lucas froze in fear.

Man #1- One more word from any of you, I'll take it out on your basketball hero!! You got that?!

After no one said anything, the ma cocked the gun.

Man #1- I SAID, DO YOU GOT THAT?!

Lucas- Yes! yes.. please, just let him go!

The man smiled and turned Nathan around to face him.

Man #1- And you watch your mouth. I make the rules here... got that, pretty boy?

Nathan nodded and sat back down next to Haley and Lucas. Brooke was crying into Lucas' shoulder. Haley just got through panicking because of the scene that went on before her with Nathan. Lucas was rubbing a shivering Nathan's back. Nathan couldn't believe what just happened. He just had a gun pointed in his face. He had never been so scared in his life. They all just wanted this day to be over. They wanted to go back home, back to normal.


	3. If Suspense Won't Kill Us, The Guns Will

**Overcoming Darkness That Is Headed Right For You**

**If Suspense Won't Kill Us, The Guns Will- Chapter 3**

**I do not own anything!! I Hope You All Enjoy It! Title of Chapter goes to credit The Getaway Plan**

**Thanks for all the reviews again! You guys make me wanna keep writing! **

Outside Tree Hill High

Peyton pulled up in the school parking lot. She saw it all, the police, the panic, the school, the parents, the fear, and all the confusion. She also saw Karen, Keith, Whitey, and Dan. She ran up to Karen and gave her a hug. Karen looked so broken. She was crying because, at this point, that was all she could do.

Peyton- I heard what happened on the news... I'm so sorry, Karen.

Karen was sobbing.

Karen- It's gonna fine, Lucas.. he's-- he's gonna be fine.

Peyton- I know he is. Are there any updates?

Karen- The police got a phone call from inside. They say they want a million dollars or they are going to kill someone.

Peyton- Oh my god.. I don't even know what to say.

Karen- There isn't much to say... all we can do now is pray that they'll be fine.

Keith walked up to Karen and put an arm around her.

Keith- They are all strong kids, Karen. They can make it through this, but we need to be strong for them.

Peyton- I wish there was something I can do.

Peyton stood there in deep thought. She was trying to think of absolutely everything she could to try and make the situation go away. Then something hit her like a ton of bricks. She walked over to the detective.

Peyton- Detective?

Detective- Yes?

Peyton- I know we can't exactly go through the front doors, but what about the back entrance?

Detective- Back entrance?

Peyton- Yeah, It leads into the cafeteria.

Detective- Who are you?

Peyton- I am a student here, but I didn't come in today.

Detective- You don't look sick...

Peyton- Can we focus on the situation at hand, please?

The detective just smiled at her and went on the walkie talkie to contact the other cops.

Inside the classroom

Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, and Haley were sitting in the classroom in fear. The five men were sitting in the classroom, 45 min after the phone call they made to the police. No word from the cops and only 15 minutes till the deadline. Man #1's name is Ralph.

Ralph- You kids better hope someone pays me my money.

Haley- Why are you doing this?

Ralph- None of your buisiness.

Haley just looked over at Nathan who was still pretty shaken up.

Haley- Are you ok?

Nathan- Im ok.

Haley- Thanks for helping me out before.

Nathan- I love you, Hales. I just want you to be safe.

Haley- Thanks to you, I am.

Brooke was laying on Lucas' shoulder.

Brooke- Luke?

Lucas- Yeah, pretty girl?

Brooke- Are we going to get out of this?

Lucas looked at Brooke.

Lucas- We're gonna be okay, Brooke.

Ralph- Yeah, Brooke, you're gonna be okay, as long as I get my money in ten minutes.

Just then, a noise came from the hallway. Ralph looked up, along with the other men in the room. The four teens also looked up. Ralph looked at the four teens.

Ralph- You better pray that no one is doing anything stupid. Joe.

Joe, one of the other men, looked up at his boss.

Joe- Yeah boss?

Ralph- Why don't you go take a look in the hallway and take Brooke here with you just incase you run into any trouble.

Brooke looked up at Lucas.

Lucas- No, wait!

Ralph looked at Lucas with anger.

Ralph- Shut up, kid.

Joe grabbed Brooke and headed into the hallway. Brooke was hoping in her head that no one was in the hallway. She looked over at her three friends and dissapeared into the hallway. Ralph looked at Lucas.

Ralph- I wonder if your girlfriend will come out of this one alive..

Lucas looked at Nathan and Haley and they sent him reassuring looks.

Nathan- It'll be okay, Luke.

Lucas wanted to believe that so bad. He hoped Brooke would be okay. He hopes they all would be ok.


	4. Opinions Won't Keep You Warm At Night

**Overcoming Darkness That Is Headed Right For You **

**Opinions Won't Keep You Warm At Night- Chapter 4**

**I do not own anything!!! Thanks for all the reviews guys! WooP! Credits to Kisschassy for Chapter Name. **

Outside Tree Hill High

Karen, Whitey, Keith, Dan, and Peyton were all outside the school, in anticipation as the cops made their way through the building.

Karen- You think everything will go according to plan?

Keith- I think it'll be fine.

Karen- How can you be so sure?

Keith- They are professionals, Karen. They know what they are doing.

Tree Hill High Hallways

Brooke and Joe were headed into the hallway when they heard another noise coming from around the corner. Joe pushed Brooke in front of him and she was almost in tears. They turned the corner and saw a black plastic bag on the floor.

Joe- Now, what do we have here?

Brooke just looked at the bag and wished it was a cop telling her that it was all going to be okay. Joe walked back into the classroom.

Joe- Hey Ralph. You might wanna take a look at this.

Ralph- Just tell me what it is...

Joe- Black plastic bag. Might be the money.

Ralph smiled at went back out into the hall. He spotted the black plastic bag and brought it into the classroom. Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Lucas looked at the bag in anticipation. Ralph ordered one of his other men to open the bag. When he did he saw stacks of bills in it.

Joe- Alright boss! Looks like the cops are smart.

Nathan- Good, so you can let us go now?

Ralph- Not so fast, basketball boy. I wanna make sure it is all here and real first.

With that, Ralph started counting the money. The four teens were hoping that it was a million like the guy wanted so that they can just get home and leave this nightmare behind. Ralph looked up with a big smile.

Ralph- Alright, boys. Lets get out of here.

Joe- There are a million cops outside, we are never going to get out of here clean.

Ralph- Your right... we need a game plan.

Ralph sat there trying to brew up a plan

Outside Tree Hill High

Dan- Did they pick up the money?

Detective Riley- Yep, along with a microscopic tracking device. They won't get away with this Mr. Scott.

Dan- Then what the hell are they doing in there?

Detective Riley- I don't know. They probably don't think they can get a clean break out of the school.

Dan- Well, I hope they are right. We should have every area of the school surrounded.

Detective Riley- Keep in mind, that the kids are still in the room. If they can't get a way out, then they are gonna get angry.

Dan- So... we just let them get away?

Detective Riley- No... there is a tracking device. We'll be able to find them.

Dan- You better hope this works... I got two kids in there and I want both of them to come out of that school alive.

Detective Riley- You need to remain calm, Mr. Scott. We have a lot of people working very hard to make sure that everything goes to plan.

Dan- Calm? You must be joking.

Detective Riley- Nope... totally serious.

Dan walked up to the detective and was about to punch him in the face.

Dan- You think this is a time to be making jokes?!

Detective- No... This is a time to be making progress. Excuse me.

With that, The detective walked away.

Inside the classroom

Ralph- Well, I thought about it, and there is only one way to get out of here clean.

Ralph smirked and looked at the four teens who were looking back at him in confusion.

Ralph- I need a hostage...


	5. The Art Of Losing

**Overcoming Darkness That Is Headed Right For You **

**The Art Of Losing- Chapter 5**

**I do not own anything!! I can't believe how many reviews I am getting for my first fan fic! Thanks GuyZZ!!**

**Credits to chapter title go to American- Hi-Fi! **

Inside The Classroom

Lucas, Haley, Nathan, and Brooke looked at each other in fear when Ralph mentioned they needed a hostage to get out of the school. They really thought they were going to get out of this alive. For three of them, that was true, but for one person, their fate would take an ugly turn. If Brooke got picked, Lucas probably wouldn't be able to handle it. She also wouldn't have parents who were that concerned. That's nice. If Haley got picked, Nathan would probably go completely nuts. He knew they would end up killing him after he reacted if Haley got chosen. He didn't care if there were 50 guns pointed in his face, Haley wasn't going anywhere. If Nathan got picked, Dan would probably bug out. Dan was never exactly the calm type. Haley would probably scream and cry and Lucas would be trying to comfort everyone, secretly beating himself up that he let it happen. If Lucas got picked, Nathan would probably bug out some more, Brooke would be the one screaming and crying, along with Karen and Keith. Dan also would be cursing someone out. No matter who got chosen, someone would be waiting for their safe return home, and if they didn't come home, someone would be on the search for them.

Another man who worked for Ralph, named Mark, looked over at his boss.

Mark- Whoa! Now hold on a minute... that wasn't the plan, Ralph!

Ralph- Excuse me?

Mark- You said the plan was to get the money and leave! That's it. This wasn't supposed to get complicated!

Ralph- Ok, Mark. Then how the hell are we supposed to get out of here?! Huh?! Should we just walk out the front door?

Mark- No! But if we take a hostage, we're gonna add kidnapping to our damn crime list?!

Joe- Well then what the hell are we supposed to do?

The three men sat there in silence thinking of what they should do.

Outside Tree Hill High

Dan was standing with the detective. Suddenly, Dan started clapping his hands in applaud.

Dan- Wow. You know, I have to say... the amount of progress you have made is outstanding.

Detective- Look, if there is no movement by the men then we are gonna have to move in on our own.

Karen- No! They'll kill someone if the cops go in.

Dan- Well, they can't just leave them in there, Karen.

Detective- We are going to wait five more minutes for a response. Until then, we can't do anything. So there is no point in arguing.

Karen and Dan just looked at each other, waiting for their next move.

Inside The Classroom

The four kids were just sitting in the room with their heads down, hoping they could all get out of this alive.

Ralph- So...? Mark, you got any bright ideas.

Mark- ...We take a hostage.

Ralph- That's what I thought. But now...which lucky kid do we get to take with us?

Ralph smiled down at the four teens. His smile dissapeared when he heard yelling from the school hallway. COPS!

Ralph- DAMMIT!!!

Ralph grabbed whoever was closest to him... Nathan.

Haley-NO! NO STOP! PLEASE WAIT!

Ralph- Sorry kid, nothing personal. But I need to get out of here, and your husband was closest to the door and I need an escape route.

Nathan looked at Haley and mouthed the word "Always" to her. She started crying and mouthed back "and forever".

With that, Ralph, along with Nathan and the other men, left the room.

Haley- NATHAN!!!

Lucas held on to Haley and Brooke, who was crying also.

Lucas- We're going to get him back, Haley. I promise.

Tree Hill High Hallways

The cops were surrounding the classroom and Ralph, with Nathan and the other men in tow, exited the classroom.

Ralph- EVERYBODY! DROP THE GUNS NOW OR I KILL THE KID!!

The cops didn't cooperate.

Ralph- I AM GOING TO LET THAT ONE GO AND PRETEND YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME!

The cops froze and looked over at Nathan who was scared as hell. They dropped there weapons.

Ralph- Now... we are going to get a clean passage out of here, or the kid dies!

Detective- Please, sir, calm down. If you give up now, we can get you less jail time. You haven't hurt anyone yet.

Ralph- Yeah.. ok. I am not falling for that crap. Now get out of the way.

Detective- Sir!

Ralph- MOVE!

Detective- I can't let you walk out of here with a kid.

Ralph- If you don't move, I won't be walking out of here with a kid. I'll be leaving a dead one here.

Nathan was looking at the detective in fear. Pleading that he would some how get him out of this. The detective gave him a simpathetic look and he dropped his weapon.

Ralph- Smart move... I'll be in touch.

They left the school.


	6. A Stroke Of Bad Luck

**Overcoming Darkness That Is Headed Right For You **

**A Stroke Of Bad Luck- Chapter 6**

**I do not own anything!! This is strictly to please fans! Thanks for all the reviews! Here we go guys! **

**Credits to Garbage for Chapter Title! **

Tree Hill High Hallways

The cops all dropped there heads in defeat when they were forced to let the men go, along with Nathan. The detective looked at the classroom that they came out of and walked inside. He saw Haley hysterical crying and screaming, Brooke crying and trying to comfort Haley, and Lucas sitting in the corner looking really pissed off. The detective walked up to all of them.

Detective- Look...uh, I'm really sorry, but we had to let them go with Nathan. I didn't have a choice.

Lucas- Don't tell me you're sorry! Just go and get him back!

Detective- We will, but it is a very delicate situation now. The plan has changed.

Lucas- How?! You follow them to wherever they are going to, break in, get Nathan, and get out!

Detective- It's not about just saving your friend, son. We need to get the money and the men that took that money to.

Lucas- Well, you better make it quick! That's my little brother and I REFUSE to lose him.

Brooke- Do you know where they are going, detective?

Detective- There was a small tracking device in with the money. Wherever they go, we'll no.

Haley- But what if they find it?! They'll kill Nathan!

Detective- Trust me, they won't find it. It's microscopic.

Lucas- What do we do from here?

Detective- We wait until they stop moving, and then we follow them.

Lucas- But what if the go really far away? What if it's to late? We should start following now!

Detective- Ok, two things, son. One, there is a certain point on the GPS that if they pass it we start moving. And two, what do you mean "we"?

Lucas- You actually think I am going to sit this one out?

Detective- Um yes. This is not a game. These people are dangerous. We can't just have a citizen come into a situation like that.

Lucas- Are you going to tell me that if your brother was stuck with a bunch of lunatics you would just sit here and wait for answers? I hope not.

The Detective sat there and stared at Lucas. After a few minutes he looked at Brooke and Haley.

Detective- We should go... your parents are probably waiting to here that your okay.

Lucas just pushed past the detective and Haley and Brooke headed out of the room. The detective waited a few minutes and just sat in thought. Then he soon followed.

Outside Tree Hill High

Karen, Dan, Whitey, Keith, and other students and parents were standing outside. The front doors to the school opened and Karen almost passed out in relief when she saw Lucas walk out. Lucas ran up to his mom, Brooke ran to Peyton, and Haley ran to Karen. Dan then looked around in delight.

Karen- Lucas! OH! Thank God you're alright!

Lucas- I'm okay.

Karen- Haley! Thank God all of you are alright!

Brooke and Peyton joined them now, along with Keith and Whitey. After the parents were all so happy and hugging their kids, Lucas pulled back upset. Dan walked over.

Dan- I am so glad all you kids are, alright. Hey, Lucas, where's Nathan? Taking a bathroom break?

Lucas looked at Dan and all the other parents with tears in his eyes. Haley started crying again.

Lucas- They took Nathan...

Karen- What!? Why?

Lucas- They needed a clean route out of the building so they took a hostage.

Dan walked over to the detective and punched him square in the jaw. The rest of the cops came and were about to put Dan in cuffs when the detective stopped them.

Detective- No... it's okay. He has a right to be upset.

Dan- You're damn right I do! You let them walk out of the school with my kid?! Do you have a death wish?!

Detective- We couldn't risk it. If we didn't let them go, than they would have shot him.

Dan- You better find them! And if my kid has one hair out of place, you're gonna pay for it!

Dan walked away and walked back over to the other parents who were all upset. Especially Haley and Lucas. And Dan of course.

Whitey- So what are the cops doing, Danny?

Dan- Not a damn thing! They have to wait until the damn tracking device stops before they can do anything!

Peyton- We should all get away from the school, we ca give the detective one of our cellphone numbers so that he can call us when the money stops moving.

Karen- Yeah, I closed the cafe. We can all go and wait there if you want.

Brooke- I think it's a good idea. This place is filled with too many bad memories anyway.

Lucas- Yeah... fine. I'll go give the detective mine and Dan's and Haley's phone number.

Haley who was still in tears only nodded to the idea. They all felt really bad.

Dan- Fine. But the minute the detective calls someone---

Keith- We know, Danny.

With that, they all left and headed to Karen's Cafe to wait for some kind of update and comfort each other.

Inside The Back Of Some Van

Nathan was just sitting there, unsure of why he was still here. They got out of the school okay so then why the hell should he still even be here. He just hoped he would be able to stay alive long enough for someone...anyone... to save him.

After the school he thought that they should all be okay. Why weren't they okay! This was supposed to be over! He was so worried about Haley who was probably more worried about him. He wished that somehow he could reach out to her just to let her know that he is okay, and he's gonna make it through all this just to tell her that he loves her. He was also thinking about Lucas, who was probably more determined to find him. He couldn't believe how far they had come, from hating each other to loving each other over the course of a year. Then he thought about Dan, who was probably seconds away from killing someone. A phone call from the front interrupted his thoughts.

Ralph- Yeah...It's secure? Okay... I have one of them here... we needed to get out of the school... good plan... ok... see ya when I see ya.

He hung up. Nathan thought that he was in big trouble now. What plan? Where were they going? He just wanted to go home and be with his friends and family. He wanted to be with Haley. He was supposed to protect her... but what do you do when the person who protects you all the time is the one who needs the protection.


	7. A Goal Without A Plan Is Just A Wish

**Overcoming Darkness That Is Headed Right For You **

**A Goal Without A Plan Is Just A Wish- Chapter 7**

**I do not own anything!! This is strictly to please fans! Thanks for the reviews! Here we go guys! **

**So sorry it took so long to get this up... **

Inside the back of some van

The van pulled to a hault and Nathan looked at the doors of the van in fear. He hoped they would just forget about him and leave him in the van, then maybe he could find a way out somehow. No such luck, the back doors to the van opened and Nathan squinted his eyes at the sudden burst of light. Ralph grabbed Nathan by the arm and pulled him out of the van. Nathan tried to pull away but that ruled unsuccessful. They started walking towards an upscale house in an area Nathan was not familiar with. They began to walk through the door.

Nathan- Hey, look, you got what you wanted! You got out of the school and no one followed you! You don't need me anymore!

Ralph- The boss isn't quite finished yet.

Nathan- Boss?

Ralph- What? You think I want this to get any bigger than it already is?! I want to forget it, but he's paying me.

Nathan- Look, man. You don't have to do this! You can just let me go and keep the money for yourself!

Ralph- You don't get it, kid. This guy is dangerous, he's not the type to just let someone off the hook.

Nathan- If you're so skeptical about this now, then why did you agree to do it in the first place?

Ralph- I need the money. Now enough with the questions.

Nathan stopped talking and started looking down the hall in front of him. He just saw a bunch of men in suits with pretty heavy firearm in their hands. It was at this moment that Nathan knew he was in way over his head. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew the truth. This was the mob. He started shaking and wanted to cry, but he needed to man up and try to focus on how he was going to get out of this one. They opened a door and a man smoking a cigar looked up at Nathan and smiled at him. His name was Janus.

Janus- Hello there.

He had a really foreign accent. For some reason or another, Nathan was expecting some fat italian guy. Then he realized that the italian mafia wasn't the only mafia. Nathan didn't respond to the man, he was just looking at him, expressionless. Janus laughed.

Janus- I can see you're scared. But if everything goes according to plan, I will not harm you.

Nathan- P..Plan?

Janus- Yes, plan. See, a hostage situation at a school wasn't exactly my style, but it was the only way I could get what I want.

Nathan looked at him in utter confusion.

Janus- You... Nathan.

Nathan- What? Why?

Janus- You're father, Dan, practically runs this town, on the legal end that is. I run this town, underneath the pathetic legal status of it. How do you think men like me get money?

Nathan- Get a job.

Janus laughed.

Janus- As you probably already guessed, I work different kinds of jobs.

Nathan wanted to just run away so bad, and go back home to Haley and Lucas and Brooke and all his friends and family. But that was hard to do with the two men holding his arms.

Janus- I am not truly satisfied with the amount of money received from the police. I want more. And since your dad is the mayor, he can get it for me.

Nathan- Ransom? That is what this is about?

Janus- Exactly.

Karen's Cafe

Lucas' cellphone rang as he and all his friends and family were sitting in the cafe.

Lucas- Hello?

Janus- Hello Lucas.

Lucas stood up and looked over at Haley who looked up at him with tears.

Lucas- Who is this?

Janus- I'm the guy that is going to kill your little brother if you don't put daddy dearest on the phone.

Lucas got tears in his own eyes at this point and shakily handed the phone over to a shaking Dan.

Dan- Where is my son?

Janus- Here, safe and sound... for now.

Dan- If you lay one finger on him... IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER DO!

Janus- Don't you forget who I have with me, Mr. Mayor. You may wanna watch what you say.

Dan put his head down. He knew he couldn't push it.

Dan- What do you want?

Janus- Three million dollars, cash.

Dan- You must be kidding?

Janus- Would you like me to prove how serious I am Danny?

Dan didn't respond.

Janus- That's what I thought. I wanna see the money in 72 hours, or you never see Nathan again. Clear?

Dan- 72 hours? What about Nathan?

Janus- I'll take good care of him. Don't worry. I'll be in touch.

With that, the phone call ended and Dan slowly pressed the end button.

Brooke- What happened?

Dan looked at her than back at Haley and Lucas.

Dan- They want three million dollars, or they'll kill him.

Haley burst into tears and cried into a whimpering Lucas' shoulder.

Keith- What about the tracking device?

Just then the police ran in and the detective came rushing.

Detective- I am afraid I have some bad news. The device stopped moving and we followed it, but the bags that held the money were in the middle of the street along with the tracking device. I am afraid we lost them.

Karen- They just called.

The detective looked at Karen in shock.

Detective- What did they say?

Karen- They want three million dollars in 72 hours or..

Everyone looked up at each other as they all tried to think hard about a plan to get through this.


	8. Circles Of Confusion

**Overcoming Darkness That Is Headed Right For You **

**Circles Of Confusion- Chapter 8**

**I do not own anything!! This is strictly to please fans! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoyyy GaNg! **

**Credits to chapter title go to Steppenwolf. **

Karen's Cafe

The detective looked up at crowd of upset people in front him. He wished he could tell them it would be okay and that Nathan would be ok. But there was so much he didn't know. He didn't who took Nathan, where they were, if Nathan was okay, and he sure didn't know if he was ready to hand 3 million dollars over to a bunch of mobsters. The last time he tried to trick them with money didn't work out very well. These people were smart and dangerous. He felt so lost.

Lucas- Well? What are we supposed to do?

Detective- Look, son, this just got really complicated. I need to know who we're dealing with.

Brooke- So you're just gonna leave Nathan in there?

Detective- No. It is just hard to tell what we are going to do at this point.

Haley- Where do we go from here?

Detective- We wait. When they call back, we can try and trace the call.

Danny- You must be kidding...you honestly think that will work?

Detective- It is all we can do for right now. I think it would be best if you all stayed together. I don't understand why he called Lucas if he wanted to talk to Dan. We don't know who he will call next.

Lucas- Why do you think he is calling different people?

Detective- I honestly don't know.

Peyton- I can't believe this is all happening.

Haley- I know, they got their money. Why can't they just leave it alone.

Detective- Something tells me that these people are higher up in food chain then we realize.

Lucas looked up at him with seriousness in his eyes.

Lucas- What do you mean?

Detective- The way they are handling everything. Calling different peoples cells and getting rid of the tracking device... it just seams odd.

Haley- There's something else.

The detective looked at Haley.

Detective- What?

Haley- He knew who we were...

Detective- What are you talking about?

Brooke- He knew everything about us. He knew that Luke and Nate were brothers, that Nate and Hales were married, that I was the president, and Haley went on tour. He knew almost everything.

The detective looked down and knew that this was really bad.

Detective- This doesn't look good.

Dan- What do you mean?

Detective- I mean that I don't think the whole taking Nathan thing was random.

They looked at him confused.

Detective- Think about it. What are the odds these guys knew everything about the four kids they just happened to take hostage. I think they planned this before it happened. I think they planned on getting you kids to be the hostages and planned on taking Nathan for some reason.

Keith- Okay, then why Nathan?

Detective- Well his family has the most money.

Brooke- Not, I have the most money. At least my parents do. I am sure they knew it too. They seamed to know everything else about us.

The detective thought for a few minutes and then a thought struck him.

Detective- Dan...

Dan- What?

Detective- That's probably the reason why. Your the mayor. You control everything that goes on in Tree Hill. They think that if anyone can get a lot of money out of the city it's you. And they're right too.

Dan just looked down and regretting running for mayor at this point.

Random House

Nathan was moved into some room and was just sitting on the bed. It wasn't the Hilton or even like his room but he wasn't going to dare complain about it.

Nathan- What the hell am I gonna do?

Nathan looked around the room for means of escape and spotted the window. He thought it would be perfect if only he was 2 feet tall. Then maybe he would be able to fit through it. He heard talking going on outside and walked over to the door and started listening in.

Ralph- Okay, where's my cut?

Janus- Hold tight, my friend.

Ralph- Listen, man. You got your money from the school. Why are you still holding the kid here? Even with my cut you will have 900,000 dollars.

Janus- I thought this would happen.

Ralph- What would?

Janus- The last person I need working for me is a softy.

Ralph- I just feel bad for the kid. It's not his fault his daddy's the mayor.

Janus- I don't care and neither should you. He's just a kid for christ sakes and as long as his dad pays up, he should walk away unscathed.

Ralph- He already saw all of our faces. You don't think he is going to say anything?

Janus- I already have a plan for that.

Ralph- And that is?

Janus- As far as I am concerned, you have already done your part. I suggest you mind your own business. What I do with the kid from now on is my thing, not yours.

Ralph just looked at him and walked away.

Nathan stopped listening and sat back down on the bed. How were they gonna make him not say anything. He wouldn't say anything anyway but even if he told them that, they wouldn't believe him.

Janus smirked as Ralph walked away. He turned to one of his men and whispered something in his ear. The man nodded and as Ralph was about to walk out the door, he took out his gun and shot him. Ralph was dead. Nathan heard the gunshot and looked up with fear in his eyes. Who was just shot? Nathan stood up as the door to the room opened.

Nathan- W.. What happened?

Janus- Don't worry about that. I would worry about you.

Nathan ignored that.

Nathan- Was it R.. Ralph? Did you shoot him because he was defending me?

Janus- No, I shot him because I like money.

Janus walked up to Nathan and pushed him to sit on the bed.

Janus- If I was you, kid, I would take my advice and stop asking so many questions. Remember that I don't need you in perfect condition to get what I want.

Nathan just looked at him in fear. He didn't know what to say, so he decided nothing was best. Janus patted Nathan's face as Nathan flinched away. Janus smirked at him and just left the room. Before walking out he turned to Nathan.

Janus- You better hope your daddy pays up.

With that, Janus left the room and Nathan sat back and simply prayed for a miracle.


	9. Impossible Outcomes

**Overcoming Darkness That Is Headed Right For You **

**Impossible Outcomes- Chapter 9**

**I do not own anything!! This is strictly to please fans! Thanks for all the great reviews! This is about to get intense! **

**Credits to chapter title go to The Getup Kids. **

Karen's Cafe

Dan- I feel so guilty.

Karen- It's not your fault, Dan. If I would have won, then Lucas might be in danger right now. You can't blame yourself for this. You didn't know that it was going to happen.

Dan- What if something happens to him, Karen? He is all I got left.

Brooke- We're going to get him back Mr. Scott. Nathan is a strong person, if anyone can make it through this it's him.

Dan just looked down. All of a sudden, at the corner of his eye, Lucas spotted a similar looking truck pass by the cafe.

Lucas- Does anyone else recognize that truck from somewhere?

Everyone looked up and saw the truck. Brooke got wide eyed as Haley gasped.

Haley- That trucked was parked near the school. I saw it from the window when we were in the classroom. Do you think the people who are driving took Nathan?

Detective- I don't know, but right now, it is the only lead we have.

The detective took out a walkie talkie.

Detective- All units, all units. A white unmarked van is heading off of wilson street. We need an undercover car on the look out and follow the truck to it's next location. Over.

The detective got a positive response and nodded his head in approval. He looked over at the people in front of him and saw something he never saw in them before. Hope. Their luck might finally be turning around.

Undercover police car

The two police officers in the car were named Eric and Joey.

Eric- When the hell is this van going to stop?

Joey- I don't know, but keep your distance. The last thing we want is attention.

After about an hour of driving, the van pulled to a halt in front of a large house.

Inside the House

The man driving the van walked up to Janus.

Man- We were followed, boss.

Janus- What?

Man- A black car followed me from Karen's Cafe.

Janus sat back and thought for a minute. He did the only thing he thought would make the problem go away.

Janus- Waste em'.

The man nodded and went to the back of the house and aimed a sniper rifle at the black car.

Undercover police car

Joey was about to call in to the detective when a shot rang out and Eric fell to the floor... dead.

Joey- ERIC!

He picked up the walkie talkie and screamed as fast as he could into it.

Joey- DETECTIVE! MAN DOWN! THE VAN IT STOPPED ON HENDERSON AVENUE AND----

Karen's Cafe

Detective- DAMN IT!

Kieth- What's wrong?

Detective- The car that followed the van, the cops that were driving it, I think they are in trouble. One is dead already and the line just went dead on the other cop who was talking. I think he got shot, I heard it in the background.

They all looked to the floor and Haley looked at the detective.

Haley- Did they say where the van stopped?

Detective- They said somewhere on Henderson Avenue. But we can't go in now. It is too dangerous.

Haley- MY HUSBAND IS IN THERE! I DON'T WANT TO SIT HERE AND WAIT ANYMORE!

Detective- Two of my men just died! We can't pursue with the circumstances right now. Just... calm down, they won't hurt Nathan unless they don't get the ransom money and you still have 2 days to give it. We have that amount of time to come up with a game plan. If we just barge in there, the situation is going to end up worse than it already is.

With that the detective left and headed over to the police station unsure of his next steps.

Haley stood up and looked at everyone.

Haley- Let's face facts. There is no way that Dan can get 3 million dollars in two days. The city already gave 1 million away. It's been almost six hours since they got away with Nathan, and all we have been doing is just sitting here! I can't keep waiting.

Lucas- Hales, we all do. But the cops don't want to make a move yet and there isn't much else we can do.

Haley- We can get him ourselves.

Dan started laughing.

Dan- Are you completely out of your mind? They just killed two professional cops, and you want to go in there? Forget it.

Keith- She's right, Danny. We can sneak in the house, get him out, and leave. This thing is gonna turn out bad if we don't do something. Sitting in the cafe isn't doing anybody any good.

Dan- Okay, so you're solution is too go into some psycho's house, who happens to have my son, your nephew, Haley's husband, and Lucas' brother, and get him out ourselves. You're not only putting Nathan, but you are putting everyone else's lives in danger!

Karen- Dan's right. We should just wait for the cops.

Peyton- I agree.

Brooke- Sorry P. Sawyer. But I agree with Haley and Keith. I want this to end already and the cops are just sitting there not doing anything. Nathan means a lot to everyone and I want him back already.

Lucas- I want to go to.

Dan- Okay, so let me understand this. Lucas, Brooke, Keith, and Haley want to go in and save Nathan alone? With no weapons or plan? Good choice guys, really.

Lucas just looked at Dan angrily.

Lucas- HE IS YOUR SON! I'M SURPRISED YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED GOING!

Dan- You wanna go and kill yourself... you expect me to be happy about that?! You are putting yours and Nathan's life at risk!

Lucas- We're doing this to help Nathan.

With that, Haley, Lucas, Brooke and Keith left the cafe and headed towards Lucas' car.

Karen- Luke! Damn it.

Karen tried to run and stop them but they were already driving away. Dan was pissed at all them for being so selfish. Peyton wished she went with them. But what could she say? She was scared. Screw that! Peyton got into her car and pulled in front of Lucas' car.

Lucas- What are you doing?!

Peyton- Coming with you.

They all smiled at her and she got in the car and they were off.

House

Nathan was just sitting on the bed in disbelief. He couldn't believe that those people in the car were shot. If they did follow the van, that must have meant that they were cops. Janus walked into the room. Nathan just looked up at him. Janus pulled up a chair and sat across from Nathan.

Janus- Sorry about the constant sound of gun fire. It has become a kind of unshakeable habit of mine.

Janus laughed and Nathan remained silent.

Janus- What's the matter? Not in a chatty mood?

Nathan- I don't feel like talking?

Janus- Why? You don't like me or something?

Janus smiled.

Nathan- You held my friends hostage, kidnapped me, and now you want three million dollars from people who aren't going to give it to you since they already gave you a million, which means you are probably going to end up killing me. So, excuse me if I thought we got off on the wrong foot.

Janus- Well, what can I say? I am not exactly the socialite. Plus, if you ever want to see day light again, you better hope they pay.

Nathan- You know, since I have been sitting here, I have been hoping that by some miracle you would get your money and I would just leave. But the truth is, I hope you don't get it. You don't deserve to walk away from this with money in your hands. You don't deserve to walk away from this at all.

Janus looked at Nathan angrily and punched him in the face. Nathan winced and looked back at Janus wishing he could take a swing, but since he didn't want to die, he decided against it.

Janus- You know, your something else, kid. You're in a world of trouble and you still manage to come back with snide remarks. But you're attitude won't save you here. Since you don't seam to be getting the picture, maybe I should try teaching you a lesson.

Two men walked in the room and grabbed Nathan who fought to get away but was unsuccessful. Janus walked up to him.

Janus- You're going to learn to respect me, kid.

They pulled Nathan terrified out of the room and Nathan regretted ever saying anything to Janus. He knew that he was going to pay for that. But he still wished that Janus wouldn't get the money. But he did wish this nightmare would come to a close, because he was just about to hit the scariest part of it.


	10. A Place To Fall Apart

**Overcoming Darkness That Is Headed Right For You **

**A Place To Fall Apart- Chapter 10**

**I do not own anything!! This is strictly to please fans! Thanks for all the great reviews! The game is on for the Tree Hill gang! **

**Credits to chapter title go to Merle Haggard. **

Outside Karen's Cafe

Dan- I cannot believe that they are doing this! They are going to get Nathan killed!

Karen- Dan, maybe they can get him out.

Dan- They are a bunch of kids, Karen!

Karen- Keith is with them, he can help.

Dan- Oh, stop kidding yourself! If a bunch of cops couldn't even get passed the front door, you expect any one else too. They are putting themselves at a huge risk!

Karen- Well, then maybe we should have gone with them! Since you seam to know all the answers!

Dan- Even if we wanted too, someone would have to stay behind. What if they called again?

Karen just looked at Dan and wanted to yell at him so bad for doubting everyone, but that wouldn't fix anything so she decided against it. She just hoped that they would be able to get Nathan and themselves out alive.

Karen- You're right. Let's just keep our cool, alright? If we just sit here and complain all we are doing is wasting time.

Dan- What should be do?

Karen- Think of something to do.

Dan smirked at that. He would never tell, since Karen was with Keith, that he thought he was still in love with her. He didn't want to make things more complicated. The detective walked into the cafe. He noticed all the kids and Keith were missing.

Detective- Hey guys. Where is everybody?

Karen looked at Dan wondering if they should tell the detective where they went.

Karen- They went to the uh... Deli. We got hungry and they didn't want to just sit around.

Detective- But you're in a cafe. Why would they go to a deli if there is all this food right here?

Karen looked at Dan. Dan looked back and tried quickly to come up with a lie.

Dan- They eat here all the time, they got sick of the same food I guess.

The detective looked at them suspicously, but he just shook it off, there were more important things to worry about.

Detective- Any word from he kidnappers?

Dan- Not yet. When do you think they will call again?

Detective- Soon, I guess. They will want to make sure you cooperate.

On Henderson Avenue

Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and Keith were on a random street.

Lucas- There are so many houses. How the hell are we supposed to know which one Nathan is in?

Kieth- Well we checked a lot of them, we only have a couple of blocks left.

Brooke and Haley were just looking around when Brooke caught something at the corner of her eye.

Brooke- Guys, look. The van we saw at the school.

Keith smiled. Finally some good news. Now they needed a game plan.

Keith- Okay guys, we have to think of a plan. We can't just go through the front door and judging by the size of this house, there has to be a side entrance or back entrance or something. Someone is going to have to distract them.

Brooke- They all know what we look like.

Keith- Not Peyton. She didn't show up to school today, remember?

Lucas- Yeah, but don't you think that is a little dangerous?

Keith- Luke, we are breaking into some psycho's house to rescue a kid being held for ransom. This whole thing is dangerous.

Lucas- True.

Peyton- So what do I have to do?

Keith- Pretend you got lost or something. Say you need direction's to get to your relatives house because you don't know anyone that lives here.

Peyton nodded.

Keith- When Peyton has the guy distracted, we'll go in through the back door. Then we'll split up and look for Nathan.

Haley- Split up?

Keith- Yeah, pair up. I know you don't want to be alone right now and I don't think you should be so you should go with Lucas. Peyton and Brooke can go together and I'll go alone.

Lucas- Okay, if we can't find him, we should meet in a half hour right back here.

Haley- Good plan.

Keith- Okay, be careful everyone. The last thing we need is more people in trouble.

They nodded and headed to the back as Peyton headed up to the doorway.

Inside the house

Nathan was tied to a chair and had a black and blue on his face. Janus just got through punching him really hard in the face. But Nathan just stared him down, almost daring him to do it again.

Janus- Still the brave one, huh?

Nathan just looked at him. Janus walked up to him and grabbed him by the hair. Nathan winced.

Janus- Your not as brave as you think you are. And by the time I am done with you, you're gonna learn to respect me.

Just then the doorbell rang and Janus let go of Nathan. Nathan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Janus- Will someone answer that please!!!

One of Janus' men walked to the door and answered it and saw some skinny blonde girl smiling at him. He smiled at her trying not to make it obvious they were doing something wrong.

Guard- Yes?

Peyton- Hi! I am sorry about this but, I need to find my.. cousin's house... but I am new in town and I have no idea where I am.

Guard- Oh, sure. Why don't you give me the address and I'll tell you how to get there.

Peyton never thought about the address. She looked at him.

Peyton- Sure! Sure.. the uh.. the address. Let me just find it.

Peyton faked as she was looking in her purse for an address that wasn't in there.

Back entrance of the house

Luckily, there were no guards in the back of the house. Brooke, Haley, Lucas, and Keith walked in and hid behind a couch in the room.

Brooke- This place is nicer then my house.

Keith- That's nice, but I just realized Peyton can't come in because she is too busy distracting the guard. So you'll come with me, Brooke.

Brooke nodded.

Lucas- Okay, Haley and I will start upstairs and you guy start in the basement.

They all nodded and headed off.

Front Entrance

Peyton was still going through her bag and the guard was getting irritated.

Guard- You find it yet?

Peyton- Still looking. Hmm... I doesn't seam to be in here. Let me think for a minute. I'll try and remember it.

The guard rolled his eyes and impatiently waited for her to remember the address. He needed to get back to his post. Peyton noticed that they were inside. Her job was done and now she just needed to make up some fake address.

Peyton- AH!

The guard jumped in fright.

Peyton- I remember it now! It's 114 Loomstead Park.

Peyton used Brooke's old address. The guard looked at her and started explaining how to get there. When he was done, Peyton nodded.

Peyton- Thanks so much! BYE!

Peyton thought that must have been the worst acting job ever. But the man apparently believed her and shut the door. She went around the corner to Lucas' car and sat in there waiting.

Basement of the House

After searching the whole basement with no luck, Brooke and Keith looked at eachother.

Brooke- Now what?

Keith- Now, we hope that Haley and Lucas find Nathan. There are only three floors to this house. The basement, which is where we are. The middle floor which is where we came in from and the top floor which is where Lucas, Haley, and hopefully Nathan are.

Upstairs of the house

There were men everywhere. This has to be where Nathan is.

Lucas- What the hell is this? Why are there so many people?

Haley- Looks like these guys are a big deal. Looks like the mob or something.

Lucas- Great, as if our luck could get any worse.

Haley- Let's just go find him.

Lucas heard beating noises from inside one of the rooms. Haley heard it too. Then they heard someone groaning. Nathan.


	11. These Shattered Lives We Change

**Overcoming Darkness That Is Headed Right For You **

**These Shattered Lives We Change- Chapter 11**

**I do not own anything!! This is strictly to please fans! Thanks for all the great reviews! Twist and Turns in This Chapter! **

Inside the House

Lucas and Haley were hiding when they heard Nathan. Haley got so nervous, he didn't sound to good. Lucas wanted to run into the room and kill whoever was hurting his baby brother. No matter how old Nathan and Lucas got, Nathan would always be Lucas' little brother. He would do anything to make sure he was safe.

Haley- Oh God! Luke, he sounds really bad. What do we do?

Lucas- I don't know. I wanna go in there and get him but, they will definitely outnumber us. I wish I had my phone.

Haley- I have mine...

Lucas- How do you have it? Didn't they take the cellphones back in the school.

Haley- Yeah, I took mine off the desk on the way out.

Lucas- Oh.

Haley handed Lucas her phone and Luke was going through the phonebook and he called Keith.

Outside the House

Keith- Lucas! Where the hell are you?

Lucas- We found Nathan. But we can't get in there without being killed.

Keith- That's good, Luke! But, your right, don't go in there yet. Tell me what room he is in.

Lucas- Top floor, Left side, door all the way in the corner.

Keith- Okay, I am coming now. Just sit tight.

Keith hung up the phone and looked over at Brooke and Peyton.

Brooke- What happened?

Keith- Look, they found Nathan, but I need you guys to stay here, ok?

Peyton- Um, no. Not ok. I want to go in and help.

Keith- It's too dangerous.

Brooke- But-

Keith- I have to go. Haley and Lucas are waiting.

That said, Keith ran inside the backdoor of the house and headed up the stairs.

Brooke- Well, this sucks.

Peyton- Tell me about it, if they get caught Janus is going to kill everyone! Including Nathan.

Brooke looked over at Peyton and nodded in agreement.

Brooke- I know! It really sucks that people think we are not as strong as them because we're girls. That's crap.

Peyton- Tell me about it.

Inside the house

Keith was running up the stairs as fast as he could. He knew that Lucas and Haley were impatient, and that if he didn't hurry up, they wouldn't think twice about going on with out him. But he knew they would never be able to take these guys out alone. He didn't even know if he was going to be able to help in any way, but he had to help Nathan. It was all he could think about. He finally reached the top of the stairs and saw Haley and Lucas hiding. He ran up to them and got down in there hiding spot.

Keith- This is a really bad hiding spot, you guys. I can see you the minute I walked up the stairs.

Haley- We are in an empty hallway Keith. If you have a better spot, then by all means, show us.

Keith- Good point.

Lucas- So Keith, what are we going to do?

Keith- We need to see how many guys are on the floor. I'll go and check on the other side of the hall. Haley you check the middle rooms, and Luke, you can go and check this side. If anyone sees you... well, if anyone sees you, you're shit out of luck.

Haley- Thanks a lot for the comforting words, Keith.

They all went their seperate ways. Keith made his way over to the other side of the hallways careful not to be seen. He looked over and saw two doors. He looked in the first that was wide open and saw two men sitting inside drinking some beer. Then he crawled over to the other room and looked inside and saw three more men. Damn, he thought, why are there so many people?

Haley walked to the only door in the middle of the hall and took a glance inside. She saw one man talking to someone on the phone. She thought nothing of it and walked back to her terrible hiding spot as she saw Keith coming back over to her.

Haley- How many?

Keith- Five total. Two in one and three in the other. You?

Haley- Just one.

Keith- One? What was he doing in there by himself?

Haley- I don't know, he was talking to someone on the phone.

Lucas crawled toward the room Nathan was in and heard voices. He put his ear up to the door and listened in. Nothing. He crawled over to the other door and the voices became louder. He listened in.

Inside The Room

Nathan breathing heavily and had a massive headache. What he would do for a damn Motrin (don't own). He thinks he just got the beating of a life time and he was trying to hang tough but it was getting harder and harder. Janus looked over at the other men in the room who were smiling at what was happening to Nathan. Janus smiled back at them and turned his attention to Nathan.

Janus- You think you have learned your lesson yet?!

Nathan looked up at him and wanted to say yes just so he could stop punishing him, but his pride wouldn't let him say yes.

Nathan- No... I guess you are just a really crappy teacher.

Janus looked at him in shock. He definitely thought he would have broken the kid by now. He smiled at Nathan.

Janus- Wow. I have to say, I am rather impressed. You're stronger than I thought you were.

Nathan just looked up at him. He didn't say anything, just simply stared. Janus walked behind Nathan and gripped his shoulder tightly.

Janus- You really think you are going to be able to hold on that much longer? If you do, you are seriously kidding yourself.

Janus let go of Nathan and walked to the front of the chair and looked down at him.

Janus- I think it is time we stepped things up a notch. What do you say?

Nathan just looked up at him and put on a strong face.

Janus- How about it boys?!

The men in the room nodded and smiled at their boss. Janus looked over at one of his men.

Janus- Get me fire poker.

Nathan looked up at him with straight out fear in his eyes. Janus smiled.

Janus- Time to break kid...

Outside The Room

Lucas heard that whole thing and got a surge of adrenaline. He couldn't just let his brother go through that. Lucas kicked the door open, full force.

Inside the Room

Lucas ran in and saw Nathan tied to a chair with a fire poker near his face.

Lucas- STOP!

Janus froze and turned around while all the other men had their guns aimed at Lucas.

Nathan- Lucas?!

Janus- Don't shoot! You just made a huge mistake, kid!

Lucas- Get away from my brother!

Janus- Aww!! That's cute.

Janus put a pocket knife at Nathan's throat. Nathan froze up and looked at Lucas, begging him to back off.

Lucas- NO.. no no no no wait.

Janus- Who is here with you?!

Lucas knew Keith and Haley must have been scared as hell as they saw Lucas go in.

Lucas- No one... I came alone.

Janus put the knife closer to Nathan's throat who tried to inch away, but Janus grabbed his hair to make sure he didn't move. Lucas looked on in fear.

Lucas- I am serious, ok?! I swear, I didn't come with anybody else.

Outside the room

Haley- Shit! What the hell are we supposed to do? Why did Lucas do that?

Keith- Luke is a smart kid, he probably has a good reason for being an idiot.

Haley- Do you think he will kill Lucas?

Keith looked at her and walked toward the room. He looked back at Haley.

Keith- Get out of here..

Haley- No!

Keith- Haley please, we need as many people on the outside as possible.

Haley- Keith, Lucas said that he was alone. They might kill him if you go barging in.

Keith- I can't just leave him here...

Haley- Then we can hide until they leave Lucas and Nathan alone. I just hope they don't do anything to either of them. Especially Luke, since he is not supposed to be here. Lucas and Nathan are each others weakness. What if he uses Nathan to hurt Lucas, or vice versa?

Keith- We just have to hope that no one gets any more hurt than they already are.

Outside the House

Brooke and Peyton were just waiting outside talking and hoping everything is ok. As they were talking, Brooke has a weird flash back.

_Peyton- Tell me about it, if they get caught, Janus is going to kill everyone. Including Nathan! _

Brooke looked over at Peyton.

Brooke- How did you know the kidnapper's name?


	12. Don't Drop That Bomb On Me

**Overcoming Darkness That Is Headed Right For You **

**Don't Drop That Bomb On Me- Chapter 12**

**I do not own anything!! This is strictly to please fans! Thanks for all the great reviews! Twist and Turns in This Chapter!**

**Credits to chapter title go to Bryan Adams.**

Outside the House

Peyton looked over at Brooke. Brooke rolled her eyes and looked at Peyton. Peyton just looked to the floor.

Brooke- Peyton... What did you do?

Peyton looked up at Brooke evilly, She walked up to Brooke.

Peyton- Sorry, Brooke.

Brooke just looked at her confused and backed away. Peyton whipped out at club and whacked Brooke over the head. Brooke fell unconsiouce to the floor. Peyton smiled and proceeded inside the house.

Random Room

Keith and Haley were hiding behind a couch in one of the rooms. They were both so worried. As much as Keith hated to admit it, Dan was right. By coming in here with no protection, they were outnumbered, someone got caught in the process, and they didn't get Nathan out. So far there were 0 for 3.

Haley- This is so bad. I can't believe that this happened.

Keith- I wonder what was so bad, that Lucas felt the need to barge in there like that. He better have had one hell of a reason for doing it.

Haley- Well, he was listening in on the conversation remember? Maybe, he heard something that made him bug out.

Keith- Yeah, I guess. We need to find some way to get them out of there.

Haley looked around the room and spotted something on the ceiling.

Haley- Keith?

Keith- Yeah?

Haley- There is a vent up there. It might lead to the room Nate and Lucas are in.

Keith- Nice one. I'll give you a boost.

Another Room

Lucas couldn't believe the scene playing out before him. There was a psycho holding a knife to his brother's throat and about 4 other men scattered throughout the room with machine guns pointed at him.

Janus- You shouldn't have come here, kid.

Lucas just looked at him, there was so much he wanted to say, but he didn't want Nathan to get hurt so he just shut his mouth. Nathan was shivering because he was so nervous. One wrong move, and he would be dead. The knife was so close to his throat. Lucas looked over at Nathan with pleading eyes. Luke didn't know what to do.

Janus- What am I supposed to do now? I either kill you or let you walk away. Or, I can just kill your precious little brother.

Lucas- No! Just, please.. look. What did you expect? That all of this was going to fall into place? You think the city is just going to hand over three million dollars to you?

Janus- You are really not helping... And since you seam to know everything, it's funny you can't see what is right in front of you.

Janus let go of Nathan and walked up to Lucas. Lucas wanted to punch him so bad.

Lucas- What are you talking about?

Janus- Why don't you turn around...

Nathan looked past Lucas and saw what Janus was referring to. Nathan got wide eyed, as he looked at the site before him. Lucas took note of Nathan's shocked expression. He turned around and Peyton was holding a gun to Lucas.

Air Vent

Keith and Haley were lurking around the ventilation system trying to find the room Lucas and Nathan were in.

Haley- Jeez, how big is this house?

Keith looked at Haley and looked down. He saw Nathan, Lucas, and PEYTON?

Keith- Oh God.

Haley- What?

Haley looked down and saw Peyton holding a gun to Lucas, Janus smiling, Nathan looking on in shock while tied to a chair, and four other men in the room smiling.

Haley- Peyton was in on this the whole damn time?!

Keith shh'd Haley.

Keith- We need to think of a plan?

Haley- Brooke... Brooke was outside with Peyton alone... do you think she is alright?

Keith- I hope so... but let's focus on one thing at a time.

Haley nodded her head and looked down at the scene coming from the room below.

Room

Lucas looked over at Peyton in shock.

Lucas- Peyton? You were in on this the whole time?

Peyton- What can I say? There is a nice sum of money involved.

Nathan laughed.

Peyton- What are you laughing at?

Nathan- Well, it's just that the last time someone was in a deal with this guy, he was killed.

Janus- He was going soft. For my plans to work, I need someone who has no remorse.

Nathan- And you think that some high school girl was the best option?

Peyton- Don't forget who has the gun, Nate.

Lucas- Where is Brooke?

Peyton- Taken care of.

Lucas- I swear to God if you hurt her---

Peyton- Yeah yeah, let's talk about Brooke when you get out of danger okay?

Janus- Enough with the chit chat. We have to find out what we are going to do with our young friend Lucas. I don't appreciate people who come barging into my business.

Lucas- Well, It's not just your business. Just let Nathan go and we will walk away and won't tell the cops anything.

Janus looked to the floor and smiled. He then looked back at Lucas.

Janus- And what about my three million dollars. Should I just let that go to?

Lucas- You already have a million.

Janus- Look around you! Do you see how many people I have working for me? They need their cut, and one million is just not going to do it for me.

Lucas- I guess I forgot the part where hurting Nathan was part of your plan!

Janus- He needs to learn to respect me. You care about him so much?

Lucas didn't say anything he just kept looking at Nathan who was looking back at him with fear lurking in his eyes.

Janus- I said, do you care about him!?

Lucas- YES, yes of course I do.

Janus- Then get out of here, without Nathan, or he dies.

Lucas- You want me to just leave him here? Yeah, okay.

Janus walked over to Nathan, cocked a gun and pointed it at Nathan's head.

Janus- You think I am kidding? I'll do it!

Nathan- It's okay, Luke. Just go...

Lucas- I don't want to leave you here with him!

Nathan- If you don't then he is going to kill me, then he'll kill you, so just leave.

Janus- I would take his advice.

Air Vent

Haley- We have to do something...

Keith- Oh Crap!

Haley- What, what's wrong?

Suddenly, the air vent gave in and Haley and Keith fell into the room.

Room

Janus looked and saw Haley and Keith getting up from the floor and looked at Lucas.

Janus- YOU SAID YOU WERE ALONE!

Keith- He is alone, we came on our own. Lucas said he was coming here to get Nathan and we followed him. He didn't even know we came.

Keith looked over at Peyton.

Keith- And you... how could you do this? Nathan is your friend.

Peyton- I don't care about friendship. I have lost everyone I ever cared about. My mom, Ellie, My dad, and Lucas. I have nothing else to live for. So why not make some extra cash.

Haley- You are unbelievable. So you are saying that if anything happened to Nathan or Lucas or anyone else, you wouldn't have any regrets knowing that you were involved.

Peyton- What do you know, Haley? You have everything. Parents that care about you, good grades, and your in love. You don't know anything about me.

Haley- This is below you, Peyton.

Janus- Enough of his nonsense.

Ignoring the guns pointed at her, Haley ran to Nathan who was looking at her in shock.

Nathan- Oh Haley, you shouldn't have come here.

Haley- Your my husband and I love you! You thought I was going to sit this one out?

Janus - YOU ALL HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO GET OUT OF HERE OR I'LL KILL NATHAN!

Keith- Look, let's try and work something out, ok?

Janus- No! I am done with this stupid game! This is the last time I am going to say it! Get the hell out!

Keith looked down knowing that he had to leave. If he didn't, Janus would kill Nathan for sure.

Keith- Come on, Luke.

Lucas- What?

Keith- If we don't leave he is going to kill him.

All of a sudden, Janus' watch started beeping. He looked down at it and smiled. He looked up at Lucas, Keith and then over the Haley and Nathan.

Janus- Times up...


	13. Headlights On Dark Roads

**Overcoming Darkness That Is Headed Right For You **

**Headlight's On Dark Roads- Chapter 13**

**I do not own anything!! This is strictly to please fans! Thanks for all the great reviews! **

**Credits to chapter title go to Snow Patrol.**

This was it, Nathan thought. The 72 hours were up and the three million was not in Janus' hands. He knew he was officially screwed.

Janus- So, anyone got my money?

Janus looked at all of them and they all just looked back at him.

Janus- Of course you don't. You all thought that it would be wise to come in here and try to take out all 20 of my men, who are all heavily armed, and rescue Nathan by yourselves. I see how well that all worked out. Now, what the hell am I supposed to do?! You didn't follow the rules, and someone is going to have to pay for it!

Keith- Look, I'm sorry we don't have your money. Just let Nathan go and we will come up with it some how.

Janus- Yeah right! Like I am going to let him go. I told you to have my money or you never see Nathan again! You don't have it, so it's over!

Lucas- Wait! You told Dan to get it for you, maybe he has it and you'll never get it if you kill Nathan.

Janus- Oh yeah? And what am I supposed to do if he doesn't have it? Let you all walk away? Not going to happen.

Nathan- I think it's an alright plan...

Janus- Shut up!

Janus looked at one of his men.

Janus- Get me my phone!

Man- I don't know where it is, boss.

Janus looked at the man. His phone was in the other room. He was going to get it himself.

Janus- Keep an eye on them...

Janus left the room. There were only three men left. Lucas whispered to Keith and Haley.

Lucas- Plan... we need a plan.

Haley- Yeah, but what the hell are we gonna do? We have 3 machine guns pointed at us.

Keith- Attacking them isn't smart. We need to find some way to stall.

Lucas- How? We all know that Dan doesn't really have the money.

Keith- I don't know... I am just afraid to say or do something wrong that would get Nathan hurt.

Nathan saw them all conversing and wished he knew what they were talking about. He also hoped that they could come up with a way out of here. He also wished they would just run out while they could. He didn't want his friends and family getting hurt because of him.

Janus came back in the room. He threw his phone at Lucas.

Janus- Time to dial Daddy!

Lucas looked at the phone and slowly started to dial, then he passed the phone back to Janus.

Dan- Hello?

Janus- So, you got my money?

Dan looked down. He thought that they were going the get Nathan out. He should have followed his instincts and not allowed them to go.

Dan- I'm sorry, I don't have it. You didn't give me enough time.

Janus- You're never gonna see your kid again...

Janus hung up the phone. On the other end, Dan's heart cracked in two.

Dan- They are going to kill him. What the hell am I supposed to do?

Karen- I'm sorry Dan...

Inside the House

Janus looked over at Haley, Lucas, Keith, and then Nathan.

Janus- Well, no one has my money. I guess it is time to hold up to my end of the bargain.

Janus walked over the Nathan and put a gun to his head. Nathan closed his eyes and braced for it.

Lucas- NO! WAIT PLEASE!

Haley- NATHAN!

Janus- What?! Tell me why I should wait?!

Lucas- Give us one more day. We'll get the money to you by tomorrow. Please, just one more day!

Janus- You know what? I'll make you a deal. And you'll take it too, I am being extremely generous.

Nathan looked up in anticipation.

Haley- What is it?

Janus- I'll give you an hour... and you hand me three million in cash.

Keith- You know we can't do that.

Janus shrugged and walked up to Nathan. He put the gun up the Nathan again and Nathan tried to shrink away.

Haley- Ok! Fine... fine. An hour.

Janus- Now get out...

Keith relunctantly walked out. Lucas followed and looked back at a shivering scared Nathan.

Lucas- I'm gonna get you out of here, little brother. I promise.

Nathan looked at him and nodded. Nathan looked at Haley who looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

Haley- Always

Nathan- And Forever.

The three of them left and Nathan looked down to the floor. Janus looked down at Nathan. He kneeled in front of him.

Janus- Best day of your life, kid.

Nathan- Doubt it.

Janus- Excuse me?

Nathan- You shoved a gun in my face and threatened to kill me in front of my wife, my brother , and uncle. You give them an hour to give you 3 million dollars, which they obviously are going to have a hard time getting that done, and if they don't get it to you, you are going to kill me. So, if this is the best day of my life, I would say it was off to a pretty crappy start.

Janus laughed.

Janus- True.

Nathan- You know, I heard what you said earlier.

Janus looked at Nathan with a confused smirk.

Janus- What are you talking about?

Nathan- Ralph asked how you were so sure I wasn't going to say anything to anybody about who you are. But now everyone saw you. Lucas, Haley, and Keith all saw you.

Janus- They don't know my name. What are they going to say, that I have brown hair, brown eyes, and a russian accent? Doesn't exactly narrow it down.

Nathan- You also said to Ralph that he shouldn't worry about me telling anyone because you were gonna take care of it.

Janus smirked again at Nathan. Janus looked at Peyton too and she smirked as well. Nathan looked at her and almost forgot that she was still there. He couldn't believe she betrayed him like this.

Nathan- Well, what did you mean? Because I get the feeling me just telling you that I am not going to say anything isn't going to work...

Janus- It won't work. Your right. But you still have 40 min so we will cross that bridge when we come to it.

Nathan just sighed and looked over at Peyton, who he hated with a passion at the moment.

Nathan- How could you do this?

Peyton- Simple, I needed money. I've lost so much already that when an opportunity came to turn my life around, I didn't think twice, and neither would you.

Nathan- If it was screwing my friends in the process, I think the least I would do is think twice about it.

Peyton- Maybe... but it wasn't only about the money.

Nathan looked up at her waiting for another explanation.

Peyton- It's because all of you have someone in your life that you can count on. Lucas chose Brooke, and you chose Haley. And the funny thing is, is that I used to be with both of you, but you both screwed me and left me in the process.

Nathan- If I remember right, you left me.

Peyton- Not the point.

Janus- Enough of this. She is doing it because she wants to. That's none of your business.

Nathan started looking really pale and sweaty and started breathing heavily. Janus looked at him.

Janus- What is the matter with you?

Nathan- I haven't eaten or drank anything in three days. I haven't slept much either. So, excuse me if I am not ready to run the olympics.

Janus- Peyton, would you be kind enough to get the young man some water?

Peyton- No. He doesn't deserve any.

Janus- You heard her.

Nathan- Gee, thanks Peyton. You wonder why everyone leaves you.

Peyton walked up to Nathan and slapped him in the face while Janus looked on and smiled.

Peyton- Your right, I am a bitch.

Janus- Let's test that shall we?

Nathan- What do you mean?

Janus- Peyton, I think it is time we tested your loyalty.

Janus pulled out a knife and handed it to Peyton. Peyton looked at the knife slightly nervous.

Peyton- How are you going to get money if I kill him?

Janus- Don't kill him. Stab him in the leg or something. Let's see if you really deserve that money...

Nathan looked up at Peyton, silently begging her not to do it. Peyton smiled and stabbed Nathan right in the leg! He couldn't believe she actually did it! Nathan screamed in pain. For such a little knife, it hurt like a bitch, like Peyton. Janus smiled and nodded at Peyton.

Janus- Hmm.. wow. You actually did it. I am impressed.

Janus walked up to Nathan and pulled the knife out. Nathan screamed again. Janus looked at his watch. They had 20 min left to come up with the money.

Another Room in the House

Lucas, Haley, and Keith never actually left the house. They heard Nathan scream and they all started panicking. They hoped he was okay and they were gonna get him out of this.

Air Vent

Brooke was sitting on top of the room Nathan was in, careful not fall through like the other three did, and felt so bad for Nathan with the scene that just played out before her. She wanted to KILL Peyton.

Room

Nathan didn't look good at all. He was looking around the room and saw the air vent above. He saw someone's hand there and wondered who it was. BROOKE! Brooke spotted Nathan looking at her. She waved. She pointed down signifying she wanted to come down to the room. Nathan shook his head no aggressively. Janus spotted this.

Janus- What are you doing?

Nathan- Nothing, my neck hurts.

Janus just turned back around and continued talking to Peyton, not paying any attention to Nathan. Nathan looked up at Brooke. Nathan mouthed the word "key" turning signifying Brooke to throw down her keys. Brooke understood and threw down her key so that it landed on Nathan's lap so it would make any noise. Nathan grabbed the key in his mouth and made a lucky throw right into his hand tied to the back of the chair. He started moving the key back and forth trying to cut the rope. Just then, Brooke sneezed and Janus and Peyton looked at the air vent.


	14. How Have The Mighty Fallen?

**Overcoming Darkness That Is Headed Right For You **

**How Have The Mighty Fallen?- Chapter 14**

**I do not own anything!! This is strictly to please fans! Thanks for all the great reviews! INTENSE CHAPTER! **

**Credits to chapter title go to Sabbat. **

Inside The Room

Janus, Peyton, Nathan, and all the men in the room looked up to the air vent. Brooke crawled backwards so they wouldn't see her. She closed her eyes and hoped they didn't suspect anything.

Janus- What was that?

Nathan- What was what?

Peyton- That sound, it sounded like someone sneezed.

Nathan- I didn't hear anything.

Janus- How convenient, there is a noise coming from the air vent and Nathan didn't hear anything. You really think I am going to believe you? Who was it?

Nathan- I just told you that I didn't hear anything.

Janus- And I just told you that I don't believe you. So, you are going to tell me right now, who was up there?

Nathan- I don't know, I didn't hear it.

Janus rolled his eyes and looked at one of his men. Janus told the man to go and see what it was while the man nodded. He left the room in search of who was in the air vent. Brooke heard the whole conversation and started desperately crawling away from the room. Suddenly the vent fell out from under her and she landed on top of Lucas and Haley in the next room over.

Haley- Ow! What the hell?! Brooke?!

Brooke- Yeah, uh... ow, sorry?

Lucas looked at Brooke and was filled with delight. He thought she was dead, being left outside with psycho Peyton was never good.

Lucas- Brooke!

Haley, Lucas, and Keith all hugged Brooke in delight while she smiled and hugged back.

Brooke- As great as this love fest is... Nathan is in trouble.

Lucas- Yeah, thanks for the update.

Brooke- HA! No... Look, I snuck in the air vent and then I sneezed and they all heard me, including Nathan, but he kept denying it and they are real pissed. We have to get him out now.

Lucas- Well, what are we supposed to do?

Keith- A distraction or something...

Haley- Brooke, what was Nathan screaming for? We all heard him, is he alright?

Brooke was really hoping this question wouldn't come up. She tried avoiding Haley's stares but she kept pushing it. Brooke breathed deep and looked a Haley.

Brooke- Peyton... she stabbed him.

Haley looked at Brooke in shock and instantly broke down. Lucas hugged her and was almost crying himself while Keith and Brooke were so angry.

Keith- I have a plan...

In the other Room

Janus- I WANT TO KNOW WHO IT WAS!

Nathan- I don't know!

Janus walked up to Nathan and grabbed him and put a gun under his chin. Nathan froze and looked up at Janus in fear.

Janus- Tell me...

All of the sudden a crash came from outside of the room and Janus let go of Nathan and turned towards the door.

Janus- Dammit! What the hell is that?!

The men went outside to check it out. There were three men and they walked to the direction of the crash. When they reached it, Keith popped out from beside a couch. He smiled.

Keith- Hi!

The men raised their guns and all eyes were on Keith.

Man- Who are you?

Before Keith answered Lucas popped out behind the couch along with Brooke and Haley, and hit the men from behind with a vase, a lamp, and a fire extinguisher. The men fell down knocked out. The one Brooke hit started to move but they all hit him again and he fell down again.

Brooke- All that is left in the room is Janus, Peyton, and Nathan. I was above the room, there was only three men.

Lucas- Then we go in...

Keith- Okay, but we need to be careful. Sooner or later, Janus is going to notice those men never came back and he might call more in the room. We have to move fast.

In The Room

Janus- I wish that all your friends and family would just follow the rules. WHY WON'T THEY FOLLOW THE DAMN RULES?!

Nathan- Cause they don't like me near psycho's like you...

Janus walked up the Nathan and punched him in the face, but Nathan thought it was worth it. He hated this guy. Brooke, Lucas, Haley, and Keith snuck in the hallway and were standing outside the door.

Peyton- It's 3am Janus. We should go to bed.

Janus looked at Peyton.

Janus- I want my money and the hour is almost up.

Nathan was just looking at them hoping they would leave so he could keep trying to get the ropes off.

Peyton- What I had in mind will take much less than an hour.

Nathan- Gross.

Janus punched Nathan in the face again then turned to Peyton.

Janus- Okay, one more thing though.

He turned back to Nathan.

Janus- I need to make sure that Nathan doesn't do anything.

Nathan- Yeah, cause there is so much I can do while sitting here the whole time.

Janus- I am not ready to take my chances.

Janus pulled out a syringe and walked towards Nathan with it.

Nathan- Whoa! Wait... what is that?

Janus- A sedative... maybe.

Janus quickly plunged the syringe into Nathan's arm and, without being able to fight it any longer, Nathan drifted off to sleep. Janus smiled as him and Peyton headed toward the door. Lucas, Brooke, Keith, and Haley all heard foot steps coming toward the door as they all hid quickly when Janus and Peyton stepped out of the room. They walked past them, then they all walked into the room. Haley almost freaked when she saw how Nathan looked. He was really pale, sweaty, and his leg was bleeding. Not to mention, he wasn't awake. Lucas froze at the sight, then him and Keith ran towards Nathan. Brooke stood watch and Haley was standing back still in shock.

Lucas approached Nathan and shook him to try and wake him up but it wasn't working.

Lucas- Nate! Come on, little brother, wake up.

Lucas started to panic when Nathan wasn't waking up. Keith went around back of the chair and untied Nathan.

Haley- W.. why won't he wake up?

Keith started looking around and spotted where the needle went in. Keith put his head down and pointed to the spot on Nathan's arm. Haley started crying and Lucas felt Nathan's head. He was getting a major fever.

Lucas- We need to get him out of here... now.

Keith and Haley agreed. Keith went to go pick Nathan up, but Lucas insisted and picked Nathan up himself. They started heading out the door when Brooke looked back at them, panicking.

Brooke- They are coming back.

Janus started clapping as Brooke turned around and saw Peyton and Janus looking at her.

Janus- I have to say, you all put up a valiant effort. Making and distraction and knocking out my men? Nice, but once again, you keep making the same grave mistake of coming back here with no weapons, and no plan of getting out of here.

Haley- What the hell did you give him?!

Janus- Where is my three million dollars?

Brooke- Peyton's pocket. Is that how much you payed that slut to sleep with your pathetic ass?

Janus looked at Peyton and smiled. Then he looked back at Brooke.

Janus- Ouch..., but in all seriousness. Where is my money?

Keith- In a van outside.

Lucas looked at Keith and Brooke and Haley did the same. They didn't have the money, what was Keith doing?

Janus- Good, take me to it.

Keith headed out of the house followed by Janus, then Peyton, then Brooke, then Haley, then Nathan and Lucas. When they all got down stairs, Keith looked back at Lucas, Brooke, and Haley. Lucas knew what Keith wanted him to do. He wanted him to go out the back door and run to the car. Lucas didn't want to leave Keith, but he needed to help Nathan. So he went for it, he ran, along with Brooke and Haley. Janus turned around and ran after them, Keith followed behind him and tackled Janus to the ground. Janus yelled in anger and knocked Keith off of him and chased after Lucas again.

Lucas was running with all the speed he could toward the car. He yelled at Brooke to open the car door when they rounded the corner and spotted it. Brooke ran ahead of Lucas and opened the back seat while Haley opened the front seat. Lucas slipped Nathan in the back seat. As he was about the get in the front, Janus tackled him to the ground. Janus pulled out a gun and aimed at Lucas.

Janus- You are going to regret that!

Haley got out of the car and yelled at Janus.

Haley- STOP!

Janus ignored her and cocked his gun. Just as he was about to shoot, Keith pushed Janus out of the way and a bullet rang through the air hitting nothing. The gun fell to the floor and Keith and Janus wrestled for it. Lucas got up and kicked Janus square in the head. Janus fell to the floor in pain and anger. Keith got the gun in his hand, but couldn't shoot him. Janus smiled and jumped at Keith. They were both struggling and gun shot sounded through the area. Lucas looked at them in shock. Janus fell to the floor... dead. Keith breathed a sigh of relief. That was short lived as Peyton was pointing a gun at an unconscious Nathan, who was lying on the ground.

Peyton- What have you done?! You killed him, you son of a bitch!

Lucas- He was going to kill Nathan, and now you are going to do the same thing! What happened to you?

Peyton- Just shut up!

Keith- Peyton... this isn't you, just calm down and give me the gun.

Peyton- Yeah, right! I want the money, where is it? Where is the van you were talking about?

Haley- There is no van, we don't have it.

Peyton- Give me the money or I'll kill him!

Haley- Peyton please! We don't have it!

Lucas looked at Peyton with pleading eyes but all he saw in hers was pain and evil. She wasn't the same Peyton he once knew.

Peyton looked at them and cocked her gun and aimed it at Nathan. A gunshot rang through the air. Peyton looked at them all in shock and then looked down at Nathan. Peyton fell to the floor revealing Brooke behind her. Lucas, Haley and Keith looked a Brooke who was looking a Peyton, who now lay dead on the floor.

Brooke- Bitch...


	15. Author's Note

A/N:

Heyy guys, I just wanted to let you all know that Brooke shot Peyton, I don't think I made it clear enough lol. Okayy, I'll update soon


	16. Welcome Back To Normal

**Overcoming Darkness That Is Headed Right For You **

**Welcome Back To Normal- Chapter 15**

**I do not own anything! This is strictly to please fans! Thanks for all the great reviews! LAST CHAPTER! **

**It has been an amazing ride people. I will def right more! Thanks for reading **

Outside The House 

Brooke dropped the gun to the ground and stared at Peyton, who now lay motionless on the ground. Lucas, Keith, and Haley looked at Brooke in shock. Brooke looked back at them. 

Brooke- She was going to kill Nathan, I couldn't let her do it. 

Lucas walked over to Brooke and smiled at her. He gave her a huge kiss and stood back to look at her. 

Lucas- You are awesome, Brooke Davis. 

Haley- Yeah! That was awesome! 

Keith just looked at Brooke and laughed. Brooke was laughing now too. Haley looked up at all of them then looked down at Nathan. He didn't look good and they needed to get to a hospital and fast. 

Haley- Alright guys. We need to get to a hospital and fast. We don't know what they gave Nathan and we really have to move. 

They all nodded in agreement. Lucas picked Nathan up and put him in the car. Haley sat in the back with Nathan and Lucas and Keith drove up front while Brooke sat shot gun. Keith was speeding through the streets when a cop car had it's lights flashing in back of them. 

Keith- DAMN IT! 

Haley- Just keep going... 

Keith- We can't. Don't worry, I'll take care of it. 

Keith pulled over and waited for the cop to get out of the car. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw the cop with sunglasses on. He walked over to the side of the car. 

Keith- Look, officer, I know I was going a little fast, but my nephew is really sick-- 

Keith was cut short by a gun pointed in his face. The cop was looking at Keith angrily. 

Cop- Get out of the car! ALL OF YOU! 

Lucas- Whoa... what is going on? 

Cop- OUT OF THE CAR! 

Keith looked at everyone in the car and nodded to them, hinting for them to just get out of the car. What the hell was going on, Keith thought. What else could possibly go wrong? 

Keith- Look officer, this really is an emergency. You can follow us to the hospital if you want. 

The cop smiled at Keith and took off his sunglasses. They all looked up at the "cop" in shock. 

Lucas- This isn't possible! I killed you! 

Janus smiled at Lucas. He took off his jacket and revealed a bullet proof vest. 

Janus - I am a major crime lord. You think I would let some teenage momma's boy kill me? Look closer next time.

_Flashback _

_Lucas, Brooke, Keith, and Haley had just left with Nathan in the car. Janus was laying on the floor and his eyes opened. He stood up groaning. He opened his shirt and looked at the bullet sticking out of the vest. He looked at Lucas' car that just drove. They weren't going to get away with it that easy. _

_End Flashback_

Lucas looked down. He should have looked closer. Janus looked at them all and smiled and aimed the gun at Lucas. 

Janus- Like I said, I am not gonna be killed by some high school kid. 

Just as Janus was about to shoot, Nathan ran over to him and knocked him over the head with a metal bar he found in the car. Janus fell to the floor with a thud. They all looked up at Nathan who looked up at them weakly. Nathan then fell to the floor. They all ran over to him. Nathan was taking short, rapid breaths. He looked up at them in panic. 

Nathan- I... I-- can't breathe. 

Haley- Don't worry we are going to get you to a hospital. 

Nathan started coughing a lot, and Haley was really starting to freak out, along with Lucas. Nathan was sweating and looked really pale, and Lucas didn't like it. 

Lucas- Hold on, little brother. You can't leave me now, I have to thank you for saving my life. 

Nathan just smiled at Lucas and started coughing again. Everyone was too distracted to notice Janus getting up and reaching for the gun that fell on the floor. Janus picked the gun up and pointed it at the group. 

Brooke- Damn, won't you just die already!

Janus- You first... 

Keith jumped up and tackled Janus to the floor. Keith continuously started punching Janus. Janus pushed Keith off and was about to shoot him. Lucas jumped up and kicked Janus. Lucas then continuously punched Janus and wouldn't stop. Keith was trying to get Lucas off an already dead Janus. Lucas wouldn't stop punching until Keith eventually threw Lucas off. Lucas sat on the ground panting and crying. Keith rubbed Lucas' back until he would calm down. 

Haley- Nathan! NATHAN! 

That caught Lucas' and Keith's attention. Nathan passed out and looked really bad. Lucas ran over and Keith started the car. Brooke was holding Nathan and Haley's hands and Haley was hysterical crying and holding on to Nathan. 

Keith- GET HIM IN THE CAR! WE HAVE TO MOVE! 

Lucas grabbed Nathan and ran into the car followed by Brooke and Haley. The slammed the doors and were off to the emergency room. 

Inside the Car 

Lucas- Nate? Nathan? 

No response. Lucas slammed his fist against his seat in frustration. 

Lucas- How long until we get there! 

Keith pulled up to the entrance of the hospital and ran around back. He pulled Nathan out of the car. 

Lucas- HELP! 

A bunch of orderlees ran over to where Nathan was and took him from Keith. They rushed him into and emergency room. Haley, Keith, Lucas and Brooke all ran and followed. They tried to follow Nathan into his room but a bunch of doctors stopped them. A doctor came out to them. 

Doctor- We need to know what happened... 

Haley- He got kidnapped and these guys gave him something. He was stabbed in the leg and hasn't eaten or drank anything in like three days. 

The doctor looked at her in shock. 

Doctor- Oh. Well did you see what the needle looked like? 

They all shooked their heads no. Lucas looked at the doctor. 

Lucas- Is he gonna be ok? 

Doctor- It's too early to tell. But we need to find out what they gave him. I will be back after we run some tests. 

They all looked at the doctor and sat down in the waiting room. 

Lucas- Someone should call Dan. 

Keith got up and nodded to Lucas. He walked outside to phone Dan. He came back in five minutes later and sat down again. 

Keith- Dan and Karen are on their way here. 

Haley was crying hysterically and Lucas was hugging her trying to calm her down. 

Haley- Is he gonna be ok? 

Lucas- Nathan is strong, Hales. He is gonna make it through this, I promise. 

Dan and Karen rushed into the emergency room. They saw the group sitting in the waiting room. 

Dan- Where is he? 

Keith- With the doctors. They haven't told us much yet. They don't know what those guys gave him. 

Dan- Gave him? 

Lucas- Yeah, they gave him something before we could stop them. 

Dan- I knew this was a bad idea. 

Brooke- Bad idea? He would have been dead if we hadn't done anything about it! 

Dan- Watch it! 

Lucas- She's right! You just accepted the fact that you couldn't come up with the money and gave up. At least we did something about it. 

Dan- You're right. I-- I'm sorry. 

Dan and Karen sat down next to Haley in anticipation to hear from the doctors. 

2 Hours Later 

The doctor came out and everyone in the with Nathan stood up in anticipation. The doctor smiled at them.

Doctor- Okay, we gave him stitches in the stab wound. Gave him some food and water in his IV. And as for the injection, it was a sedative combined with a minor poison that altered his breathing. We pumped his stomach and got it all out. 

They all breathed a sigh of relief. 

Lucas- So can we go see him? 

Doctor- Okay, but only one or two at a time. 

With that, Dan and Keith went to go see Nathan. They walked into the room and saw Nathan lying in the hospital bed, with an IV and some other wires. Keith walked up to Nathan's bedside. 

Keith- Hey kid, how you feeling? 

Nathan- Better. Thanks a lot Keith. I don't even know what to say. 

Keith- You don't have to say anything. We're family, and I love ya Nate. 

Nathan smiled. 

Nathan- I love you to Uncle Keith. 

Keith left after giving Nathan a hug and Dan was left standing in the room. Nathan and Dan just stared at each other. 

Dan- I'm glad you're okay son. 

Nathan- Thanks... You know, when Lucas and Keith and Brooke and Haley came to get me out of there, I looked for you. I know I shouldn't be, but I was a little surprised you weren't there. 

Dan- I know. I was trying to find a way to come up with the money. I didn't think it would work. 

Nathan- Well, apparently if they would have followed your plan, I would be dead by now. 

Dan- I know I messed up son but--- 

Nathan- I wanna see Haley. 

Dan sighed. 

Dan- Okay, I'll go get her. I love you son, I really do. 

Nathan just stared at him and waited for Haley. Seconds later, Haley walked in. She stared at him and ran up to him and gave him a big kiss. She pulled away and stared at Nathan. 

Haley- I was so scared... Thank God you are alright. 

Nathan- I was scared too, I couldn't thank you enough times for getting me out of there. 

Haley- I would do anything for you, Nate. I love you so much. 

Nathan- I love you too. The whole time I was there, I just kept thinking of you. You are the only thing that kept me going, Hales. 

Haley teared up and looked at Nathan. 

Haley- I love you, Nathan. 

Nathan- I love you too. 

Haley- Brooke really wants to see you. You wanna see her. 

Nathan- Yeah. 

Haley gave Nathan another big kiss and squeezed his hand tight. She pushed away and headed toward the door. She looked back one last time. 

Haley- I'm so glad your okay. 

Nathan smiled and seconds later, Brooke cheerfully walked in. 

Brooke- Hey! 

Nathan laughed as Brooke skipped over to him and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. 

Brooke- Sorry my keys didn't help you. 

Brooke laughed as Nathan smiled at her. 

Nathan- That's okay. I just can't believe that you were in an air vent. 

Brooke- Yeah well, what can I say? I need you around to make fun of. 

Nathan laughed. 

Nathan- Thanks, and thanks. I know we haven't talked much, but you still came in there to help me. My own dad didn't but you did. 

Brooke- You're one of my best friends and I care about you a lot. I am just glad you are okay. I need my Natey around. 

Nathan laughed. The doctor walked in. Nathan looked up at him. 

Doctor- Your free to go. 

Nathan smiled and nodded. He looked to Brooke. 

Nathan- Is Lucas around? 

Brooke- He left to go drop Haley off. We made her go home cause she looked exhausted. She was here all night. Want me to call him? 

Nathan- That's okay. I'll just catch him at the river court. 

Once Brooke was in the car with Nathan and, on the way back to his apartment, Nathan looked at Brooke who had just gotten off the phone with Lucas. 

Nathan- Where's Luke? 

Brooke- Rivercourt. 

Nathan- You mind dropping me off? 

Brooke- I don't think that is a good idea. 

Nathan- I'll be fine, Brooke. 

Brooke sighed and pulled over once they reached the river court. Nathan got out of the car and walked up to Lucas. Lucas turned around and smiled when he saw Nathan. Lucas gave Nathan a hug and sat down on the bench. Nathan followed and sat down next to Lucas.

Lucas- I am really glad you're alright man. I don't know what I would have done if--- 

Nathan- Well nothing did, thanks to you. I owe you so much. 

Lucas- No, you don't. For two reasons. One, you saved my life too. 

Nathan looked at Lucas confused. 

Lucas- You don't remember? 

Nathan shook his head. 

Lucas- When we got you out of the house, we thought Janus was dead. But he wasn't. He posed as a cop and pulled us over. He was about to shoot me, and somehow... you... got out of the car and knocked him over the head with a metal pipe.

Nathan- What? I don't even remember that. 

Lucas- Well, the second reason that you shouldn't thank me is because, your my little brother. I know I don't say it enough, but I care about you a lot man. I'd be lost without ya, Nate. 

Nathan smiled and looked down. 

Nathan- Thanks, Luke. Love ya, man. 

Lucas- You too. 

Nathan and Lucas gave eachother another hug. 

Lucas hopped off the bench and grabbed the basketball that Nathan was holding.

Lucas- How about a little one on one? 

Nathan smiled and took the basketball from Lucas and shot a three pointer. 

Nathan- Game on, Scott. 

Lucas smiled at Nathan and the game was on. 

_You know, they say that normal is overrated and that people like surprises and adventures. But it's only when normal goes away that you realize how ungrateful you have been to normal. How ungrateful you have been to everyday _

_life. Sure, some people seek adventure, but adventure doesn't always mean fun, does it? Of course not. _

_They say that crying heals your soul,_

_and that life's hard when it's uneventful. _

_But it's only when things get difficult,_

_that you're heart becomes resentful. _

_And when that happens to someone, _

_it feels like all hope is lost, _

_But you have to keep holding on, _

_willing to do anything at any cost._

_Because life becomes unfair sometimes, _

_And it seams like the world doesn't matter_

_But It's important to rise above yourself, _

_And climb your self created ladder. _

_So make up your own mind,_

_Even when life becomes a difficult fight, _

_Because your heart keeps holding on_

_When defiance keeps you warm at night. _

Fin


End file.
